


Old Friends (Third Doctor x Elderly! Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Timelord reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visiting dear old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends (Third Doctor x Elderly! Reader)

Old Friends (Third Doctor x Elderly! Reader)

 

Dust flew everywhere as an old yellow speedster made its way down a barren, rural road. The driver of the car waved away a bit of dirt that managed to be flung by the tires but he missed and choked up into a coughing spell. The young women, Miss Jo Grant, sat next to him and giggled at the incident before asking about the purpose of the somewhat hazardous journey.

“Doctor, where are we going?” The Doctor turned to her, taking a brief break from the long, narrow street.

“To visit an old friend of mine,” he beamed; he was apparently very excited about this visit but to whom.

“It’s not the Master, is it?” Jo furrowed her eyebrows, recalling the last time they went to see the dreadful timelord. 

“No no, my dear Jo,” The Doctor reassured her, “Nothing of the sort; actually she’s more of an ally then a friend.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll see soon enough.” He pointed out to a small cottage out by the end of the road, slowly creeping on the horizon. It was small but very beautiful; it was painted a light shade of blue and encompassed by a lush green garden. He parked on the edge of the driveway and walked up to the cream-colored door, accompanied by his perky companion.

You were sitting in your rocking chair, reading a set of classic poetry when you heard a firm knock on the door. You sighed, setting the book on the ottoman and making your way to the door. It was strange; who would drive out here to the middle of nowhere? You rarely got visitors due to your isolated location.

“Hello,” you said as you cautiously cracked the door open, “Who is it?”

“Good Afternoon, (y/n).” The voice came from a familiar grey-haired scientific advisor. 

“Doctor! What a pleasant surprise,” you beamed in delight, happy to see your old friend when you noticed he wasn’t alone, “And who’s your friend here?”

“My name is Jo Grant, Miss (y/n),” the blonde presented herself, holding out her hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Grant,” you returned the gesture and waved the two inside, “Please, please come in! I’ll get some tea on the stove.”

The unexpected visitors made their way to the parlor where you sat earlier, the two settling on the plush, beige loveseat. After a few minutes buzzing over the stove, you offered the finished project and poured each of them a cup of the warm drink.

“So, what do I own the honor of having this visit, Doctor?” you inquired, taking a brief sip of your drink.

“Just a mere visit, (y/n), I assure you,” the Doctor replied with a light, almost joking tone. You raised an eyebrow of this, fully knowing that something was up.

“Still at the mercy of the timelords?” 

“Wait, you know about the timelords?” Jo seemed shocked at the information. 

“But of course,” you nodded and turned to the Doctor, “Didn’t you tell her?”

“Tell me what, Doctor?” The assistant followed in suit. 

“Well,” the Doctor began, trying to calm down the somewhat tense situation. 

“It’s quite simple, Miss Grant,” you interrupted the gentleman and took another sip of tea, “I’m a fellow timelord.”

“Really?” Confusion dominated the features the young women’s face.

“I’ve known the Doctor since we were children on Gallifrey,” you laughed, brushing a few loose, silver hairs behind your ear, “I can tell you some stories if you like.”

“That’s really not necessa-”

“Yes, please!” The blonde seemed very eager to hear about the Doctor’s childhood escapades while the subject of your stories seemed all the more irritated and unwilling yet that wouldn’t deter you from your tales and memories. 

“Very well.”

 

~Humiliating story-telling timeskip~

 

The day had been drawn out and the grandfather clock in the foyer began to chime it’s simple song. 

“Thank you for the tea and stories ma’am,” Jo bowed, getting up along with the Doctor and making their way to the door.

“You’re very welcome, dear,” you grinned, following in suit to say farewell to your unexpected company. 

“Can you wait by Bessie, Jo? I would like to talk to (y/n) for just a moment,” The Doctor asked his companion as the two women were saying goodbye.

“Yes, Doctor,” the blonde nodded, walking down the steps and making her way to the namesake car. 

“You’ve changed from that little girl I ran amuck with at the capital, Iota,” The timelord chuckled, turning his attention to his fellow cohort.

“And you haven’t changed a bit, Theta,” you retorted, thinking back on the all the adventures the two of you shared in your youth on Gallifrey.

“I missed you, you know,” The Doctor leaned in, placing a small kiss on your cheek.

“I did too,” you sighed, the flesh on your cheek still tingling from his kiss, “You know where to find me if you want to talk again.”

“Goodbye, mea uxorem,” The Doctor nodded then walked down the steps and strolled down to Bessie and Jo, who was patiently waiting in the speedster for the driver to arrive. 

“Goodbye, mea maritus.“


End file.
